


The Time Traveling Spider

by BubbleGumPopsicle



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Peter Parker, But they get better sooo, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimensional Travel, End of the World, Everybody Dies, Fluff and Angst, He fixes it, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter has asthma, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Self-cest, Self-love in the literal sense, Spoilers, Tell me if I need to add any Tags/Warnings, The Time-Line Is Fucked And So Am I, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time-line doesn't make sense but I don't really care, Written by myself for myself, almost forgot, crack pairing?, dimensional hopping, i guess, imma stop tagging things now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumPopsicle/pseuds/BubbleGumPopsicle
Summary: Peter just wanted to fix things.Or Everything goes to shit so Peter time-travels, ends up going further than he planned (dimension travel may have also happened) and also falls in love with his younger (alternate dimension?) self.





	The Time Traveling Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything and I am frankly astonished that there are so little actual Peter Parker/Spider-Man stories. Either this fandom is way too pure for that or I just haven’t looked deep enough. Eh, oh well, made one myself anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S Fuck the time-line. I made this purely for myself. So if anything doesn't match up I don't care. Older Peter is like 17-18 when he goes back in time. Other Peter is 15-16 at the start of story and around 17-18 at the end. Which would make Older Peter 20-ish I guess by the end. Also, Other Peter never became Spider-Man.

Peter looked around the rubble. He felt a sob get caught in his throat.

Fallen buildings, blown up cars and torn up roads. Ash hung in the air floating off of burned out husks. Not a living thing was in sight. 

A disturbing reminder of how much he loss.

Thanos didn’t even cause this much havoc when he attacked. 

A shaky breath passed his lips as his eyes caught sight of his old apartment building. It was one of the first things to get attacked. He could only hope Aunt May didn’t suffer much. He choked back another sob at the thought. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he forced himself to look away.

Peter was in agony. 

He might have won but he had loss so much.

Aunt May, MJ, Ned, Tony, Pepper, Happy, All the other avengers. 

Fuck. So many people had died.

How was he supposed to move on when everyone he cared about was gone?

“Peter. You are crying.” Karen stared softly.

Peter didn’t reply verbally, merely fell to his knees and started sobbing. He let out an angry curse.

“Peter. You are having a panic attack.” Karen told him. 

Peter trembled “I know.” He just barely managed to bite out.

Of course he was having a panic attack. Why wouldn’t he? When he was standing in the remains of his failure? 

Karen thankfully kept quiet. Giving him a moment to mourn. 

His friends. His family. All the innocent bystanders.

“It’s not fair.” Peter pressed his hands into his eyes “It’s not fair that I was the one to live while everyone else just-“ He choked, his body shuddering.

“Not fair.” He breathed out weakly.

“Peter. I have received a message from Friday. Would you like to read it?” She asked softly.

Peter took a moment to collect himself as much as he could before he slowly nodded “Ye-Yeah. Yeah sure.” He voiced cracked briefly.

Suddenly his vision was begin covered by what appeared to be a long math problem.

His brows furrowed “What?” He breathed out in confusion. 

He was expecting some video Tony probably pre-recorded in case of his death. On the other hand, at least he didn't have to see Tony's face again so soon.

“Hello Peter.” Friday suddenly voiced, bringing him out of his spiraling thoughts.

Peter’s breath hitched “H-how?”

The Tower was destroyed. Barely anything was left of it. He walked around the remains himself in hopes of finding someone, anyone.

“Boss had installed a safety program into your suit that would automatically upload me and everything in the tower onto your suit. It was only ever to be opened if all the conditions were met.” Her voice seemed to soften a bit as she spoke.

Peter swallowed “What conditions? And what’s this equation for?”

“There were three conditions that had to be met. The first being the destruction of both the tower and compound. The second being the destruction of all Iron Man suits. And the last being, the death of Tony Stark.” Friday stated, her voice seemed to waver slightly before she continued “The equation you see onscreen was designed by Tony Stark, Dr.Bruce Banner and Dr.Steven Strange. It is essentially a guide on how to travel back in time in case of an emergency.”

“Back in time?” Peter repeated in disbelief “They made a guide for  time travel!?” Peter fell back onto his ass “That’s- That’s absolutely insane!” 

“It is Tony Stark we’re talking about here.” Karen noted.

“I have all their notes on the topic if you would like to read them Peter?” Friday asked.

Peter swallowed thickly, taking a shaky breath before sighing “I-Yeah. Not much really going for me here I guess.” Peter bitterly remarked.

If the two AI’s had bodies, they would have been hugging Peter by now. As it was, all they could do was watch as Peter broke down once more.

* * *

Three months.

It had taken the four of them three months to build the machine Tony, Bruce and Strange had designed.

It was actually a lot smaller then Peter had assumed it would be.

It was technically a bracelet, the band twisted around his wrist up to his forearm. He probably wouldn’t have managed it so quickly if not for Shuri. 

She had got into touch with him about a day after everything had happened. Apparently Wakanda wasn’t untouched either from the event. Most of the Wakandans had perished. Taking along with them her mother, Romanda and her brother, King T’challa.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me Shuri?” Peter asked looking up from his bracelet. It was thin enough to hide underneath his suit so he didn’t have to worry about someone finding it. It was also made from vibranium.

Shuri shook her head “No. I-I’d rather not remember watching my people die.” She replied quietly. The unspoken 'Or my family' was heard loud and clear by Peter.

Peter couldn’t blame her for it. He’d rather not remember either but someone had to go back and keep all this from happening. 

“That’s fair. Just- promise me you’ll get some sleep?” Peter softly pushed.

Shuri looked like shit. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair undone and her clothes smelled like she hadn’t washed them, or herself, in weeks. 

She sniffed, blinking back tears “I make no promises.”

Peter nodded. He ended up hugging her for almost an hour before he finally worked up the courage to activate his bracelet.

* * *

It worked.

One moment Peter was standing in Shuri’s lab and the next he was in some back alley in queens. The same one he would always hide his back pack in when he went patrolling straight from school.

He could hear people walking around on the streets, smell the food, trash and gasoline that covered the area and feel the brick wall under his hands.

He made some sort of noise and fell to his knees.

“Peter, you need to breathe.” Karen softly reminded him.

“Follow my instructions.” Friday added “Breath through your nose for four. Hold for seven and breath out through your mouth for eight. And repeat.”

Slowly Peter grounded himself with the help of Karen and Friday.

When he finally got his heartbeat under control he found himself on the ground leaning up against the building behind him.

“Shit.” He swallowed thickly as he glanced around the alley. It was just as gross as he remembered it being.

“What is the date? Kar? Fri?” He asked the AI's.

“It is 2017.”

Shit. That was further then Peter had intended. That was before he even got his powers.

Quickly getting up Peter turned towards the building behind him and, without thinking, started walking up it. He made it up to the roof before he paused in surprise. He glanced over the side of the building with a furrow in his brows.

“How?” He shouldn’t have been able to do that. He didn’t have his powers yet! He  _shouldn't_ have his powers yet.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a, somewhat familiar, voice crying out in pain.

He quickly swung from one building to the next barely noting the staring and shouts of surprise from onlookers.

Coming to a stop a few roofs away, Peter peered down into the ally way and nearly stumbled off the edge in shock.

This couldn’t be happening.

* * *

Peter Parker was having a shit day.

He had gym for his first lesson which required them all to run laps. Which would have been less annoying if he didn't nearly have an asthma attack a few laps in. Which, of course, gave Flash more ammunition for the rest of the day. Ned was out sick so he couldn’t even complain to him.That is, If he even had a working phone to text him with. Flash stole his phone and dumped it into the toilet around third period. So he was a little pissed off.

And now he had to make up a lie to his aunt about why they needed to shell out even more money for a new one!

To make it all worse, as he was walking home three guys cornered him and shoved him into an alley, threatening him for money he didn't have.

Yeah, Peter was having a shit day. 

“Come on kid. Just give us some cash and we’ll let you go.” The biggest one said with a nasty grin.

“I-I don’t have any money on me!” Peter repeated again, glancing between the three men nervously.

“Sure you don’t.” A fist was suddenly burrowed into his gut before he could dodge.

He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.

Ugh, why was life so difficult?

* * *

Peter snapped himself out of his shock when he noticed one of the men gearing up for another punch.

“Hey! Didn’t your mother’s ever tell you not to pick on little kids?” He called out loudly.

The whole group looked up in shock. It took a lot of effort to ignore the familiar brown eyes looking up at him with hesitant hope.

"Who the fuck are you!?” The one on the left shouted.

“Me? I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” 

He webbed all three of them to the wall before they could react. 

“What the fuck!?”

“Get this stuff off us!”

“You freak!”

Peter webbed their mouths shut “There we go! Don’t worry you’ll be down in, oh? Two hours.” He jumped down from the roof and over to  _himself_? Yeah, that was gonna take some getting used to.

“Uh, T-thanks.” Peter, er, Young Peter? said. A grateful smile on his lips.

“Ah, it was nothing Peter!” He mentally winced.

‘Way to be subtle.’ He thought.

Young Peter looked at him with wide eyes “How’d you know my name?” 

“Uhh.” Well shit.

* * *

“Are you ever going to tell me how you know me so well?” Peter questioned curiously as he looked over to his right.

It's been over five months since the alley way incident, as Peter called it, and almost every day he was greeted by the strange man who saved him. Peter should probably be more worried but the man gave him a weird sense of safety. 

“Where would the fun be in that?” The red and blue clad super hero grinned, or at least Peter assumes he did as his voice was bright as he replied. Sometimes he really hated that mask.

“It would help make you not seem like a stalker for one.” Peter retorted with an eye roll.

He received a shrug and a quiet- “Eh.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a super hero? How do you think people would react to knowing you are stalking a teenager? _Spider-Man_.” Peter teased.

Spider-Man hummed “I like to think of it more as keeping an eye on my favorite human.” He ignored the snickering he could hear from both Friday and Karen.

Peter flushed “Favorite!? And what do you mean human? Aren’t you human?”

“Mutant.” Spidey replied “So if you want to be technical I guess I am a human.”

Peter tilted his head “Why do you sound so disappointed about that?”

Spidey shrugged again “It’s nothing. Eat your food Peter.” 

Peter huffed but took a bite of his hot dog, turning back to look out at the horizon. Spider-Man had taken him up to the roof of a forty-story building that had the best view of the sunset. As long as he didn’t look down, it was an amazing trip. He wondered why the man even bothered to spend time with him. Surely he had more interesting people to hang out with?

“Why do you even like me?” Peter asked before he could stop himself.

Spider-Man tilted his head at him “Why wouldn’t I?” He replied as if he was honestly confused by the question.

Peter shrugged “Just-“ he glanced away and stated bitterly “I’m boring loser Peter Parker.”

“You’re not a loser. Or boring.” Spidey immediately corrected “If you are then I am too.”

“No way!” Peter shook his head “You’re Spider-Man! You save people and help old ladies cross the street! You even helped that one kid get her cat down from a tree. You’re amazing!” Peter huffed again “Unlike me. I could never do something like that.”

“You do it all the time.” Spidey said, finally slipping his legs over the side of the roof so he was sitting next to Peter instead of crouching.

Peter shook his head “No. I don’t.”

“But you do. You’ve helped plenty of people. You may not have powers Peter but your compassion definitely makes up for it.”

Spider-Man sounded so confident in the statement that Peter was at a loss for words. Instead of replying Peter watched as the sun slipped further behind the horizon and cast a warm glow over the city.

They were both quiet for a while.

* * *

It's been almost two years now. And If someone had told Peter two years ago that he would one day find himself curled up in bed with a super hero after spending the last three hours binging Bill Nye (and making ridiculous comments on every episode), he would probably have asked if they were on something.

“Why won’t you let me see your face?” Peter asked, tilting his head up from where he was tucked against Spidey.

Spidey hummed “Because I know how you’ll react.”

Peter frowned “How do you know for sure? I haven’t seen it! And besides I quite like knowing who I’m kissing.” 

“We shouldn’t even have kissed.” Spider-Man shook his head “I’m sorry...”

Peter shifted so he was sitting up on his elbows, half leaning over Spider-Man “Why? Do you not like me?”

“That’s not-“ Spidey huffed “Damn it Peter. I do like you. I just-“ he groaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his face “It’s complicated.”

“How? Explain it to me so it can be uncomplicated.” Peter replied.

“I can’t.”

“That’s what you keep saying but _why_? I can’t let this go without an actual reason.” Peter glanced away briefly before turning sad eyes back onto him “I thought I was your favorite human?”

“You are.”

“Then why? Is it because your older? We’re both guys? Because your secretly my bully at school?” Okay, the last one was more for amusement then an actual reason.

Spider-Man huffed a laugh “Fuck, I hope I’m not secretly Flash. That would be way too traumatizing for me.” 

Peter laughed “Agreed.” He then softened, asking quietly “What is it then?”

Spider-Man shook his head “Trust me. You really don’t want to know.” 

Peter slid over him, his arms on either side of his face. From this position Peter could feel how tense the superhero was underneath him.

“But I do, Spi. You can trust me.” Peter said, lifting a hand to cress his still masked face.

Spidey let out a harsh breath “I do trust you. But I just- can’t. Not-Not now.”

Peter frowned “If not now then when?” He retorted “Knowing you, you’ll keep making excuses and I’ll never find out!” Peter huffed in annoyance.

Spidey wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist tugging him down on top of him.

“Is that such a bad thing? I have a secret identity for a reason-“

“No.” Peter cut him off “You don’t get to play that ‘The more you know the more danger you’ll be in’ card. I already know way too much about you. Do you really think they would actually care if I know what you look like if they are determined enough? Just knowing you is dangerous, Spi.” Peter reminded him.

“I-“ There unfortunately wasn’t a lot he could say to that. Peter was right. 

He sighed through his nose “You’ll never forgive me.” He murmured.

Peter softened, bringing a hand up to cress his jaw “Let me decide that.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Spidey flipped them over.

“You really want to know so bad?” He pulled his mask up just enough to kiss Peter. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was hard and fast and full of teeth and tongue. If Peter was more coherent he would probably have thought it was as if Spidey was sure he would never get to kiss him again. So he put his all into it.

A few moments or maybe even minutes later, Spidey finally pulled away leaving a flushed and dazed Peter under him.

“Wh-What was that about?” Peter asked breathlessly. He had to take a few deep breathes to keep his asthma from acting up but he honestly didn't mind, he was more surprised then anything.

Spidey shook his head “I’m sorry.”

Peter furrowed his brows “Wha-“

He was cut off by Spidey reaching up and tugging his mask off in one smooth motion. The first thing Peter noticed was the pain and embarrassment in his brown eyes. And then he took in his other features. His very familiar features.

“Oh.” Peter blinked a couple times in shock.

“I told you.”

Peter swallowed as he shook his head “I’m a little confused.” He admitted absently as he continued to take in his features.

Spid-No Peter? Future Peter?, He honestly wasn’t sure so he’ll just leave it for now, smiled weakly at him.

“Time travel. Though I think a bit of dimension travel was involved too.” 

Peter slowly nodded his head “Yeah, that would explain how there’s two of us. And why even though we look so similar there are differences.”

Spidey tilted his head “Differences?” He repeated.

“Well yeah.” He didn’t clarify what he meant, merely continued with “But why did you even time travel? Did something happen?” Peter wondered.

“I guess you could say that.” He replied, expression pained.

Peter reached up to cup his jaw without thinking “Tell me?” He asked gently.

Spidey seemed to hesitate "It's not a fun story." He informed him.

Peter shrugged "I wasn't expecting it to be."

Spidey stared at him for a long moment before finally nodding. He shifted so he was on his side with Peter tucked up next to him and began talking "It all started on a Tuesday of all things-"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I just totally skipped over Peter trying to save the world?? It all happened off screen. I can't show you but it did. I promise. 
> 
> Go ahead and yell at me all you want. I wrote this for the very specific purpose of wanting a Spider-Man/Peter Parker story and the idea of "What if Peter Parker wasn't actually Spider-Man but was also actually Spider-Man? And he really was dating Peter Parker?" It made sense in my mind at least. I had no real plan for this story besides that.


End file.
